Lust
by Amarathen
Summary: The fight between the mindbreakers has hardly started, and with it begins unexpected love. When Lafayel and Mizunagi's conversation before a fight turns into a little more than just a conversation, will Lafayel recognize a new lust for this human?


**

* * *

**

**INCOMPLETE**

I would like to ask all who read this to please give me a review. I would like to continue this story but as I'm not exactly experianced in writing much romance, I want to know how I did for a starters. If I get good reviews, then I will gladly continue this story (seeing as how I know I could make this MORE romantic than it is) . But if I have been found to be pretty bad at romance, well... I'll stop:. So enjoy and please review, thanks!

* * *

_Lust?_

Mizunagi sighed. "I'm bored as hell." He pulled out a cigarette and lit its end. It sizzled as it started and slowly burned down to an ember, then it quieted. Lafayel turned his head and sneered as Mizunagi blew out a long puff, Lafayel's wings flicked, as if driving the tobacco filled air away..

"You would be." He turned his head back and continued to look out to the city. They were both perched on top of a building which towered over the small haven.

"At least when I'm bored I don't go on a killing rampage." He smirked as he watched Lafayel's fist tighten and his head turn to give him a threatening glare, daring him to speak further.

"I do not!" He finally said when Mizunagi didn't answer. Mizunagi dropped his cigarette and suffocated the fire with his shoe. He then walked over to a fence surrounding half the roof top and leaned against it. He tilted his head and once again looked over at Lafayel, who no longer glared at him.

"I see, so you just kill randomly?" Lafayel snorted.

"I do nothing RANDOM. Everything I do is purposeful. Do not assume you KNOW why I kill. You disgusting creatures think you know all. But you are truly ignorant beasts." Now it was Mizunagi's turn to snort.

"Somehow, coming from you, that just sounds like bullshit." He looked to the sky and out of the corner of his eye he saw Lafayel sit down, and wrap his wings around his body. _His temper is not as hotly as it usually is. I wonder why?_ "I guess because of Kaoru, none of us can really do anything random." At the mention of her name, Lafayel shuttered. Mizunagi could only see his reaction through his wings. Otherwise, it was quite hard to tell his mood swings, with the exception of anger. That he couldn't hide and showed often. "Why?" Lafayel didn't turn around this time, but merely tilted his head, which barely showed above his wings.

"Why what?"

"You don't like Kaoru. I can not only tell from your thoughts, but..." Lafayel, with mighty speed, stood up and stared once again deep into Mizunagi's eye's. This time it almost startled Mizunagi.

"Stop it, stop INVADING my mind!" He clenched his fists together until thin streams of blood trickled from them. His wings lowered with his eyes and he stared down at his bloodied hands. "I hate it, I hate her. Never being able to choose my own actions without her knowing and approving. Being chained down and not able to escape this wretched planet. Yet somehow I still love her. I hate her, no... I HATE this planet! Compared to the heavens… my heavens, this place is hell." His eyes remained on his fists. Finally he slowly let them struggle free, and he examined the cuts. He allowed his nails to become quite long, so the wounds were deeper than normal. "But its not like I can return." He whispered to himself.

By now, Mizunagi was a bit confused. Although everyone knew of Lafayel's horrid temper, he had never reacted to something with such passion, such... hatred? He thought it ridiculous, yet something inside him squeezed his nerves, and he felt pity towards the tiny eraser.

"I apologize. You are not my enemy." He studied this strange boy, his body. He was boyish. His muscles were undefined yet he did have some ample strength. For being quite short he had slender long legs and arms. His wings were enormous and beautiful. They were the color of eternity, the blackest void. His cloths were strange though, Mizunagi often thought to himself. "So is _she_ the reason why you wear those cloths?" Mizunagi tried to lighten the air a bit but knew that was probably impossible.

"No. That is one thing I choose." At this, Mizunagi could not help but laugh. Lafayel, who had still been staring at his hands, looked at Mizunagi, who gripped his stomach. "Why do you laugh?" He added, beginning to become enraged. Feeling his anger, Mizunagi calmed himself.

"Heh, well..." Mizunagi walked over to Lafayel and pulled from his pocket, a roll of bandage. Lafayel looked at it curiously and took a step back from him.

"Don't touch me with that." Mizunagi tilted his head.

"And why not? It will help you. Would you rather bleed everywhere?"

"Maybe." Mizunagi shook his head.

"You're fucked." He said." But not a chance." Mizunagi continued to advance towards him. When he got too close, Lafayel slashed out at his face. Mizunagi caught his wrist and swung his whole body around. He reached out for his other one and pulled them behind his back. Stunned, all Lafayel could do was flap his wings, which luckily was enough to make Mizunagi let go. Lafayel spun around and launched another attack at him, but Mizunagi ducked and kicked at his legs, so he fell to the cold hard ground. Before Lafayel knew it, he was pinned to the ground by Mizunagi.

"I don't think your trying very hard." He said as he looked down at Lafayel with an evil smirk. Lafayel turned his head, avoiding his gaze.

"Kaoru is the only thing saving you. So laugh on." With some hesitation, Mizunagi let go of one arm to examine the other. The fight had caused it to bleed more heavily than before. Mizunagi sighed.

"You see asshole. That is why you need a bandage." Lafayel lifted his free hand and watched as the new blood covered what blood had dried. Mizunagi began to bandage his hands.

"Th...Thank you." Lafayel muttered with reluctance under his breath, as Mizunagi finished.

"You stubborn bastard." Mizunagi chuckled.

"I thanked you, alright, what MORE do you want!" Mizunagi seemed to ignore Lafayel's outburst.

"But that's what I like about you." He said as he slowly leaned closer to Lafayel. Mizunagi came close to his face and kissed the far left corner of Lafayel's lips. Paralyzed and dumbstruck, all Lafayel could do was lay there. He couldn't fight him off because so lightly did Mazunagi kiss him, and so soft were his lips. Something inside Lafayel churned, and he felt a longing to hold Mizunagi. Lafayel, who by now was entranced by the little kiss, tilted his head to allow Mizunagi to fully capture his lips. Lafayel lifted his hands and held Mizunagi's face within them. For those few moments, happiness seemed to break through Lafayel's barrier of anger. It was so warm, so soothing. He wanted it never to stop.

Mizunagi finally allowed his captive to free himself from his seductive grip. He stood up and offered a hand to Lafayel. For a moment all Lafayel could do was continue to lie in the same spot, trying to get a grip on what just passed. Lafayel finally placed his newly bandaged hands into Mizunagi's and when there hands touched, for the first time ever, it sent electric vibrations through Lafayel's body, causing an almost painful exhilaration. He pulled his hand away, scared of what was happening. _Why? _He thought to himself. _I don't understand._

Lafayel walked over to the spot he had perched on earlier and picked up his long gloves. He had removed them when he first came up to the roof. Mizunagi lit another ciggerette as Lafayel pulled his gloves over his pleasantly wrapped hands and looked out across the city.

- - - - - - - -

"Found it!"

"Yeah. That's the school." Mizunagi said, as he walked over to look in the direction of Lafayel's eyes. "I see their energies are well hidden. I can't believe all these energies were found here. Only a skilled master could do that."

"Wanna go?"

"Yeah."

"You remember what master said?"

"Of course."

"If we're not attacked, we don't touch the others. But if we find the mind breaker... "

"Kill him!"

"Ok then, let's go." Lafayel's wings spanned out towards the sky, and he took flight.

"Hey, hold up! I can't fly, remember?"

"Then I'll just have to meet you there."

"You bastard. You better not start anything without me!" He grinned to himself as Lafayel flew away.

- - - - - - - -


End file.
